Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves
by Finnyfin
Summary: Tino's gypsy family travles to Sweden the Finn finds out how his family makes money and he is to be put into the buisness. Berwald doesn't fancy gypsies, he'd prefer that they would leave. But the Swede's ideas of them change when Mathias gives him a "special gift" for hs birthday. But what happeneds when Tino & his grandma end up in the Gypsies Debt? Bad summary rating might go up
1. Chapter 1

The young gypsy gently tapped his tambourine as he giggled and danced. The Finn had received the instrument for his 16th birthday just 5 months ago. Tino was so happy to be given it, it made him feel like a real gypsy like his mother.

The Finn's skirt had just the right flow in the breeze as his bare feet lightly tapped the ground before coming back up, causing his anklet's bells to jingle. He loved spring and summer. His family would go to town where he and his mother would dance for the people that gathered while his grandmother read palms and his aunts would play music with his father and uncles.

Sure the life of a gypsy wasn't the most well paid life but the Finn loved it. He spent a couple of hours a day with his grandmother who taught him basic things. But since this was the medieval era, there was not much to learn, even more being in the country of Finland.

Tino stopped tapping his tambourine, instead began lightly wiggling it so it still made its soft jingles while he grabbed his light blue, silky scarf. He always loved this scarf it was light enough that it flowed almost like it was in water. The Finn slowed his movements as he heard his mother's call.

"Tino! Wrap it up…We will be moving soon." Tino stopped completely and pulled his sleeve back up so it was just clinging to the edge of his shoulder, "You don't want to be left behind this time. We are going all the way to Sweden."

He turned to face the wagons, "That far? But why?"

His mother's high heel boots made a clanking sound as she stepped down from the wagon, holding her violet and red skirt up so it did not drag, "It is new adventure, new kinds of people! And that is what we gypsies look for! Now come along," She held out her hand to her son.

"Yes, mum…" Tino walked forward, not needing to hold up his skirt since the front was cut high, to the middle of his thigh, and took his mother's hand. Tino knew the trip to Sweden was going to be long, a month at the least.

…

The knight clenched his horse's reigns. Berwald was getting annoyed with his friend, "Come on, Ber! It's your 21st birthday! You deserve some fun!"

"I w'nt ta be h'me 'sleep…" The Swede growled.

The Dane reached over and gave Berwald a playful punch on the shoulder, "It'll be fun! I heard that some gypsies has come from Finland are in town!"

Berwald clenched his teeth, "'ve seen g'psies 'fore…B'tter 'f th'y st'y wh're th'y came fr'm…"

Mathias burst out laughing, "Then that would lose the point of a gypsy! Besides I heard that the younger dancer is the most adorable boy ya'll ever see~."  
The Swede crinkled his nose, causing his glasses to inch further up his nose, "'f yer try'n' ta g't me ta th'nk ta date a g'psy ya b'tter th'nk 'gain."

"No! Not at all. I'm thinking deeper~." Mathias winked, "Ya know what I mean~." Berwald raised an eyebrow, "Ya knoooow. Most gypsies do certain things for guys…at night to earn money."

Berwald felt his gut twist in disgust, "'m n't g'nna sleep with-!"

Mathias interrupted him, "Riiiight, I'm sure they would provide you with that adorable boy I heard about!"

Berwald almost snapped but kept himself collected, "Wh' 're we fr'nds?"

"Cause we are childhood friends…both dreaming of becoming nights…And here we are!"

The Swede's white, slightly blue tinted, horse whipped his head in annoyance, "I 'gree w'th ya…"

"See! You still talk to your horse!" The Dane waved one of his hands in empathy, "You need to let some stress off!"

"H'v'n' s'x w'll n't h'lp w'th th't…"

"Whatever…" Mathias looked to the side and grinned, "Hey…there's they are!" He dismounted and ran off in the direction of a large crowd, leading his horse.

Berwald sighed before dismounting and following the Dane, not needing to lead his horse.

**A/N**

**Not the best beginning but it's got the basics, Tino's a gypsy that is very full of spirit, Berwald is a knight that isn't a big fan of gypsies…fun!**

**I do know that gypsies are from Romania but…In Sweden they would have vikings not knights so…it's a twisted changed world. ||D I was listening to Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves by Cher (Hence the title) when I came up with this story…So it might be a good song to listen to while you read.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tino peeked through the curtain covering his wagon's window and gazed in awe. He never imagined the Swede's could make such beautiful sculptures and buildings.

The wagon came to a sudden stop and his mother poked her head inside, "We're here. Grab your tambourine people are gathering already." She sounded excited.

The Finn quickly stood, grabbing his instrument. As he ran outside he saw that his mother wasn't lying. There was a crowd gathered. One of Tino's cousins ran up to him, "Isn't this exciting?!" The Finn smiled and nodded, "I guess word got here before we did."

Tino's smile grew, "Yeah. It'll be fun having people that are already wanting to see a good gypsy performance."

...

Berwald felt his irritation rise as he finally got to the front of the crowd with Mathias, "That's him!" The Dane half shouted.

"Wh'?" The Swede glared at the other knight.

"The boy dancer! That's the one I was tellin' ya 'bout!"

"…I see 2 g'psies 'n dr'sses…"

"You haven't even looked at their faces!"  
"Dun h've ta…A g'psy 's a g'p—" He spoke too soon. He looked at the smaller, most likely the younger, of the 2 dancing gypsies. He had short blond hair and sparkling amethyst eyes with a light blue dress that faded to white at the top with white sleeves. His tambourine had a blue skin with a white ribbon and his transparent scarf was a very light blue.

Berwald was snapped out of his trance when Mathias spoke again, "It's so weird! He is the only one not wearing shoes." Mathias looked at Berwald, "Isn't it?"

The Swede looked back at the gypsy, feeling his cheeks burn slightly, "Ja…"

The Dane grinned, "Told ya you'd like him!"

…

Night began to fall as Tino walked back into his wagon. He shivered slightly as the wind brushed its chilled fingers over his shoulders. The Finn quickly entered the wagon and closed the door with relief. He had woken early that morning and danced longer and faster than he has before.

Tino was sitting on his bed when his mother entered, "Tino…" The Finn sat up, "It is time you learn what the family business is…"

The Finn raised an eyebrow, "Isn't our acts our business?"

"No…That is for our whole family…"

"M'thias, no! 'm n—" Berwald began to protest but Mathias interrupted.

"What my friend means is! None of them is…"his type"…" The Dane winked.

The woman smiled, "Oh of course. You are lucky. Your friend will follow me and Roselle will charge you."

"Ma—"

Again the Dane interrupted, "Alright!" He pushed Berwald over to the woman, "Enjoy yourself~."

Berwald glared at Mathias a moment before giving in and following the gypsy. They walked past a few wagons when the woman glanced back at him, "I will tell you…" Her Finnish accent was strong, "This will be his first time…Be gentle?" The Swede raised an eyebrow but nodded. They arrived at the last wagon, "This is the one. Wait here a moment while I tell him."

The Swede nodded again. The gypsy walked into the wagon then a few moments later she was back out, "Alright. You may go in."

Berwald, yet again, nodded and waited for her to disappear into the night before entering the wagon himself. He couldn't hold in the slight gasp at the sight…

**A/N**

**Well school started the same day I posted the first chapter. So chapters are going to take a bit to post. I normally like posting one every 2-3 days but now that is imposable, college classes...I guess this chapter is ok. orz I've studied the vikings more than knights and gypsies…But I guess it's ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Swede could only stair at the sight in front of him. There was a medium sized bed and on the bed was the boy that was dancing earlier. His amethyst eyes were wide and his mouth was shut tight. Berwald could tell that he was scared, the poor thing was shaking. The gypsy's knees were up to his chest while he leaned back on his hands. The boy couldn't be older than 16.

Berwald walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, next to the Finn. He inched away slightly, tears slightly forming in his eyes. Berwald carefully reached out a hand and stroked his cheek with the back of his pointer finger, "M' n'me is B'rw'ld…"

The gypsy closed his eyes, shaking more than before, "T-Tino…" The name was barely heard.

Berwald hesitated a moment then closed his own eyes and shook his head, turning it away, "I c'n't…"

Tino opened his eyes and his mouth gaped slightly but gently placed his hand on Berwald's cheek and had him look back, "Am…Am I not to your liking? I-I'm sor—"

The Swede gently took the hand and pulled it away from his cheek, "No..." Berwald stood then lifted Tino gently, bridal style, causing him to gasp in shock, and set him on the chair that was close to the bed. Tino looked up at the Swede in curiosity as he turned and pulled back the covers and turned back to the Finn, picking him back up. Then placed him on the bed and pulling the covers back over the Finn.

Tino opened his mouth to speak but Berwald stopped him, "I dun w'nna h'rt ya…" The Swede carefully sat on the chair and brushed the hair from the Finn's eyes then just combed his bangs slightly as he started to hum an old Swedish lullaby.

Berwald continued to hum until the Finn had fallen asleep. The Swede continued still a few more seconds when Tino turned to be on his side, facing Berwald. Berwald carefully stood and left the wagon, "That was not long." Berwald jumped at the woman's voice, "Not even a sound."

Berwald grunted, "I j'st p't 'im ta b'd…n'th'n' m're…"

The gypsy seemed stunned a moment before clearing her throat, "Your friend had paid for the whole night…" She gestured back to the wagon door, "You may stay if you wish…"

The Swede nodded and reentered the wagon. He hesitantly decided to remove his boots and long dark blue coat and set them aside. Berwald silently walked back to the bed and looked down at the young gypsy. The Finn seemed to be shivering. Berwald hesitated before going to the other side of the bed and climbing in and wrapping his arms around Tino and held him close to his chest, hoping to keep him warm.

**A/N**

**.A. I had majors writers block on this one. But here it is ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Tino woke feeling strong arms wrapped around him. The Finn gasped inward as he turned his head to see Berwald. He quickly turned his head away, closing his eyes tightly and held his breath so not to scream. Instead he tried to gather his thoughts on what had happened that night. He wasn't sore…no in fact he was almost content with just lying there with the Swede…No! He couldn't do that!

The gypsy's thoughts were interrupted as Berwald shifted, obviously waking, "M'rn'n'…"

Tino flinched, '_Ohyaaah! H-How did he know? He only just woke. There is no way he felt me turn my head._' The Finn thought, "M-Morning," He held his breath again and didn't dare move.

The gypsy felt himself be released as the knight sat up sighing, "I w'll leave ya be…" With that the Swede stood, put on his shoes and left.

Tino sat up and watched as Berwald left.

…

The whole day Tino couldn't stop thinking of how weird that knight was. He kept zoning out enough that he even stepped on his mother's foot. As night fell Tino made his way back to his wagon. He hoped that no one came and requested his "services". As he laid on his bed he heard a blood churning scream and the blaze of fire.

He was up faster than a blink and dashed out of his wagon. What he saw made tears fall from his cheeks. Most of the wagons were a blaze and his family was being murdered by men. When he heard a scream from his mother he dashed to her wagon.

The Finn nearly threw up. There was a burned body of his mother, the finger that had, had her wedding ring was missing. He backed away, more tears streamed down his cheeks.

He turned and saw his grandmother laying on the ground, she seemed up injured. He ran to her, "Grandmama?!"

"Tino…Run…Get to safety…" Her raspy voice was barely heard.

The younger gypsy shook his head, "Not without you!" He gently grabbed his grandmother's wrist and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. He only got a few feet when the men had spotted them and surrounded them, "Where do you think you 2 are going?" He had a strong British accent.

Tino felt his knees go weak, the smoke must have been getting to him. He allowed himself to fall to them, holding his grandmother close. He closed his eyes tight ready for death. But it never came. Instead there was some screaming and the next thing Tino knew a large, calloused hand was placed on his shoulder, "Ya 'lr'ght?"

Tino opened his eyes and looked up. His eyes widened and the Finn gasped at the sight of Berwald…

**A/N**

**I feel bad for Tino…At least he has his grandma. I already have her character planned out. She is awesome, I love her x3**


	5. Chapter 5

Tino stared for only a moment more before losing his grip on consciousness. Everything was black.

…

When Tino woke again he was lying in a bed with covers wrapped around him. It only took a moment for everything from earlier to hit him, "GRANDMAMA!? " He sat up, soon to regret it as pain shot to his head. He clenched at it, closing his eyes tight.

Before a second thought he was being gently pushed back down to the bed, "C'lm d'wn… She's 'lr'ght…"

The Finn released his head and looked at the other, "Wh-Where am I, where's my grandmamma?"

Berwald leaned back in his chair, "M' h'me…"

The rest of Tino's thoughts caught up to him and he quickly stood from the bed and rushed to the door, head pounding, "My family!"

A hand grasped his wrist, "G'ne…" The gypsy whipped around to look at the Swede with an unbelieving look, "I w'nt b'ck 'n' looked…'m s'rry T'no b't…th'y g't th' 'thers…"

Tears formed in Tino's eyes, "Wh-What?" He jerked his arm free, "You're lying!" He ran out of the room and down a flight of stairs. He had to find his grandmother and go find his family. Someone, ANYONE had to still be alive other than them. Tino rounded a corner into another room and ran into his grandmother who was sitting on a cushioned chair, "Grandmama!"

The elderly gypsy looked at him and smiled, "Good morning. I see you finally are awake, it's been almost 3 days."

Tino gasped, had he really been out for that long? "Grandmama! W-We have to go back to our caravan. Look for survivors, something, and…bury the others. And we have to keep moving! It's the gypsy way and you know it!"

The smile on his grandmother's lips faded, "No Tino…"

"Wh-What?" Tino was taken aback. His eyes widening

"We have to stay here…If Berwald allows it we may return to bury our dead…But only if Berwald gives permission…"

"Why do we have to listen to him!? He's a knight! Not of the gypsy family!"

There was a long pause before his grandmother spoke again, "Because we are in the Gypsy's Debt to him…"

**A/N**

**Really late I know but school comes first**


	6. Chapter 6

Tino shook his head, "H-How?"

"He saved our lives Tino…" His grandmother stood and took one of his hands in both of hers, "Now we must return the favor…"

"B-But that means…"

"You are to be a good child and do as you are instructed by Berwald…"

Tino pulled away from his grandmother, "N-No…No! I-I don't want to! I can't! WE can't!" The young gypsy turned and ran from the house and down the crowded streets, ignoring the stares he was receiving. Once he reached the edge of town the Finn tried to remember which way the caravan was. Tino looked around then began running again.

The gypsy stumbled on a charred wheel from one of the wagons his family had lived in. He looked at it a moment with shock before starting off again. Soon he reached the remains of his traveling home. The Finn looked around and felt tears streak down his face as he saw the dead bodies of his aunts, uncles and cousins. He looked over at the wagon that was his parents. With shaking knees Tino walked up to it. He was able to see inside and fell to his knees and threw up before crying harder. Inside the wagon were the charred remains of his mother, reaching up, the finger that had had her wedding ring missing.

Tino buried his face in his hands as he cried. Images of what was around him flashed on his eyelids. The Finn didn't want to see it anymore but he couldn't leave his family's remains to rot and eaten by vultures.

Tino's shoulders began shaking as he began to cry more. He gasped and lifted his head from his hands as he felt a large, callused hand was gently placed on his shoulder, " 'm so…s'rry…"

Tino pulled away from the Swede and turned, leaning on his elbows, as he looked up at the Swede, who was kneeling on one knee a hand still held out, "St-Stay away!" Berwald's glaring eyes widened slightly and his face turned to slight shock, "I-I won't go back! I owe no one my life!" More tears ran down Tino's cheeks, "I-I have to bury them…I can't g-go back without…"

Berwald placed a hand on Tino's cheek and wiped away the tears, "We'll b'ry th'm…Dun w'rry…" Tino began to cry harder and the Swede pulled him into his arms and stroked his hair.

There was the sound of nothing but Tino's crying for a while when they heard the jingle and a soft mew. Tino turned with wide eyes, "Hana?" A small white cat sneezed, soot and dust flying off her gray, maybe white, fur. A blue tambourine hung around her stomach. The cat mewed again, "Hana!" Tino pushed away from the Swede and quickly hugged the cat, crying once again, "You're alright…Thank goodness…" The cat purred and rubbed her cheek on the Finn's, "You have my tambourine even…Well…what's left of it…"

Berwald watched the young boy and the cat a moment before standing, "'t'll get d'rk soon…If ya w'nt ta b'rry yer f'mily I suggest we st'rt now…"

Tino nodded before standing and wiping away the tears, "…Alright…"

…

Tino looked at the new graves of his family, tears rolling down his cheeks again. The small cat, Hanatamago, sat next to him holding the tambourine in her mouth. The Finn looked down at the small animal, that was now cleaned, before taking the instrument from her. He looked at Berwald who was finishing putting dirt on the final grave, the one for his mother. Tino took a breath and tried to remember the funeral dance of the gypsies, the last dance he will do on his free will…

**A/N**

**Yes…I turned Hanatamago into a cat…But look how much I care. ||D I just imagine that gypsies would have a cat instead of a dog. Anyway here's the chapter that has taken forever to write. Hope you enjoyed**


	7. Chapter 7

Tino slept curled up under the covers, Hanatamago curled up next to him. Berwald stood in the doorway leaning against it with his arms crossed. He watched the rising sun hitting the gypsy's facial features when there was a small crash in the kitchen.

The knight calmly took a breath and went down the stairs to see the cause. When he got to the kitchen he was greeted by the sight of Tino's grandmother and flower everywhere, "Wh't…h'ppened?" The Swede tried to stay calm.

"I am baking cookies," the elder replied holding out a bowl that had cookie dough in it.

"Th're is fl'wer 'verywhere…"

""Oh I spilled some. I am sorry. I will clean it up soon."

Berwald simply shook his head and turned, leaving the kitchen. He immediately stopped, Tino stood looking up at him with wide eyes, "M'rn'n'…"

Tino tightened his hold on his cat, "M-morning." The Swede's glare was scarier in the day light. The Finn tried to stand straight, "I-I was going to go to town and—"

"No…"

"But…"

"No…Th' men th't k'lled yer f'mily could st'll be near 'n' if th'y are they'll f'nd th' p'rfect chance ta kill ya…" Berwald placed his hands on Tino's shoulders, "'n' I won' l't th'm near ya…" He quickly glanced back to the kitchen before looking back at Tino, "Either of ya…"

Tino tried to pull away but the Swede tightened his grip slightly, "Why do you care?!"

"B'cause…I…I j'st do…" Berwald seemed to think a moment, "Tis th' kn'ghts code of law…ta c're fer th' 'nnocents…"

Tino looked him up and down before replying, "So if you weren't a knight my grandmamma and I would be dead…"

"Wh't? No th't's not…"

"I get it…" Tino broke away from the Swede, "You only care about what your best interest is…"

"T'no tis not…" The gypsy turned and ran down the hall, "L'ke that…"

**A/N**

**So I should explain that I have short term memory lost so I COMPLETELY forgot I had written this chapter. It's been done for uhm…a week, week and a half now…**


	8. Chapter 8

Tino lay on his bed petting Hanatamago. Thoughts cluttered his mind. What was to happen to him and his grandmother? He never liked staying in one place for too long, he was a gypsy after all. But now…he would end up living in this home until his death.

The Finn felt a small lump in his throat form and he quickly covered his face in his elbows before he began to silently cry.

…

Berwald leaned against the wall looking up. He didn't want to keep Tino inside like a prisoner but his fear of the Brits still being near wouldn't let him take any chances. He couldn't explain why but since the Swede had seen Tino that night…It could have been the fear in the young gypsy's eyes or how innocent he looked Berwald felt as if he…had to do something…and maybe keep him close.

No, nothing could explain why he felt this way. But he did and will do anything to protect the Finn and keep him happy. His grandmother was another story…

Berwald was glad that more than just Tino had survived but…His grandmother seemed to have had something happen. She had been baking cookies non-stop and mainly spoke nonsense. The Swede would protect her because of the code of Chivalry but he would rather she was in better hands…At least this way Tino had someone he was related to and didn't feel so…outcast.

But at the moment he couldn't worry too much on that. He could hear the Finn sniffling in his room. Berwald knew that he caused it… But he wasn't sure how not to. He tried to explain without seeming weird but…He just made everything worst. He'd just have to give the gypsy time to adjust. Adjust to new people. Adjust to new surroundings. And adjust to a new life…

…

When Tino had finally finished crying he sat up straight, "I-I won't let all this kill my gypsy heart." He looked at Hanatamago how looked back up at him before yawning and curling back up, laying her tail over her nose, "I still have my tambourine…I still can dance…" He looked to where his instrument was placed when he had gotten back and gasped. It was gone.

Tino couldn't believe it. One of the last things that he held dearly was gone…The Finn stood and began looking around the room, surely he had simply miss placed it. But he couldn't find it. Tino sat on the floor next to the bed and held his knees to his chest, resting his forehead on his knees.

There was a small jingle, "L'ok'n' fer th's?" Tino looked up to see Berwald kneeling in front of him holding out the Finn's tambourine but it had a new cover and the ribbons were replaced, it looked almost like when he first had received it, "I fergot ta p't it b'ck 'fter fix'n' it…"

Tino tried not to look surprised and gingerly took the tambourine, "Th-thank you…"

Berwald stood and turned to leave, "Yer w'lcome…" He walked out and down the hall. Tino looked at his tambourine and back to the door before hugging the instrument.


	9. Chapter 9

Tino lay on his stomach quietly batting at the small cat's white paw as she did the same to his hand. He giggled slightly as Hanatamago's fur brushed against the ticklish part on his fingertips. The small cat began to let out small whining mews, feeling as if she was losing.

Berwald entered the room and looked over at the two and smiled slightly. He was glad that the boy was laughing again. It had been almost a week since his family had been murdered and the Finn hadn't even smiled. The Swede walked over and sat in the chair in front of his desk and began looking at some papers.

Once Hanatamago got bored with the little game she walked over to the window and looked outside. Tino sat up and looked out the window as well, longing to be allowed out again. He looked over at the desk to see the Swede busy with some work. The Finn looked back out the window before getting an idea. He carefully snuck from the room. Once he was in the next room over he quickly ran to the back door and left. He would return but he just had to get out of that house.

Once he was able to see the town there were streamers and confetti everywhere. The Finn smiled, there must have been a festival. Tino felt soft fur rub against his leg and looked down to see Hanatamago, "So you decided to join?" The small cat mewed and purred slightly as she rubbed his leg again. He giggled and continued to walk.

People were enjoying themselves and mainly doing their own thing. Tino heard some music playing and sighed. There was a small group of people dancing and seeming to try to get others to join. Tino looked around before quickly but gently taking two people's wrists that seemed to be bored and pulled them over to the group and began dancing.

The two looked at each other before smiling and joining as well. Soon others began to join, the group getting larger with laughter and people enjoying their dancing. Once the group became too large Tino broke from it. Unfortunately he had to go down an alley to do so.

As he got further down it he began to get a bad feeling. He should have turn and went back but didn't…He should have.

"What do we have here?" Tino looked up at the man, "A lost gypsy?" Tino tried to back up but another man was behind him, "I heard gypsies will do special things for men…" The Finn began to shake, "Maybe you'd like to for two at the same time?"

…

Berwald looked up to see that both Tino and his cat were gone. Maybe they had gone to the Finn's room. He stood and went down the hall to see, but they were not there. He checked through the house, in a slight panic, but couldn't find either. When he entered the kitchen the Finn's grandmother was baking more cookies, "H'w m'ny cookies 'ave ya made?"

"Oh I don't have a clue. Would you like one?" She held up a pan.

"No…Th'nk you…Do ya know wh're T'no is?"

"He left out the back door a few hours ago," the Swede, without replying, turned and ran out the front door. The paper he was just reading falling from the table to the floor that read, 'Dangerous man escaped from prison. Murder and rape was the charge.'


	10. Chapter 10

Tino felt his eyes sting as he felt a pang in the back of his head while he came back to consciousness. He could hear slightly distant voices, "Why'd ya had ta hit him so hard?"

"He woulda screamed."

"Light smack woulda kept him quiet! I knew I shouldn't a picked you up…"

Tino opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He lay on a bed, there was a door closed a few feet from him where the voices were coming from. The gypsy carefully and slowly moved off the bed, ignoring the pain in his head and quickly cracked the door open to peek out. The two men were still arguing. Tino's eyes widened as he tried to stifle his cough but didn't achieve so.

The men looked over to the door, causing Tino to gasp and back away from it, "Well, well… Lookie at who's awake." The door was pushed open further as they entered.

Tino took a quick glance around the room before picking up a medium sized piece of wood and held it as if it were a sword. The men laughed, "That'll stop us?"

"Y-Yes!" Tino tried to build up his courage. The men grinned and drew their swords.

…

Berwald quickly looked through the town in search of the Finn. The sun was close to setting and he had no luck of finding Tino. The Swede jumped slightly feeling something tap his leg. But he calmed slightly when he heard the soft mewling of Tino's cat. He looked down to see the small white creature, it was looking up at him with very large eyes.

The Swede crouched to be at its height, "Wh're's T'no, girl?" The cat turned and started padding down the alley before stopping and looking back letting out a small mewl, "Th't way?" The cat started walking down the alley again, "'lr'ght…" Berwald stood and began following the small creature.

…

Tino felt himself growing weaker as he continually tried dodging the two men and occasionally trying to hit one with the stick he had found. The Finn gasped as his stick was broken in half as one of the men's swords slammed down on it, "You could just make this easier on yourself and for us if you just hold still…" The man grinned as he ran a finger over Tino's chin, tears falling from the gypsy's eyes.

Tino shut his eyes tight and bit his lips close as the man leaned forward, his hand running up the gypsy's leg to under his dress. The Finn waited for the man begin with whatever he wanted to with him when suddenly there was a thud and then another sound of a whack and suddenly the man's weight was on Tino's lap.

The Finn hesitated but then opened his eyes to see that the man had indeed collapsed onto his lap. Tino held in his scream as he pushed the man off and looked up to see Berwald standing over him holding his sword, the hilt tinted with blood, "Ya all r'ght?" The Swede kneeled down and placed a hand on Tino's shoulder.

"Y-You saved me…a-again…"

"Yeah… Are ya 'lr'ght?" Tino nodded, "C'n ya w'lk or 'er ya too shaky?" Tino tried standing but wobbled slightly as his knees shook, "Here…l't me c'rry ya…" Before the gypsy could object the knight lifted him bridal style.

…

Tino sat in his room staring at his hands, attempting not to begin crying. He looked to the door as his grandmother entered, "Sir Berwald told me what had happened."

"It wasn't my fault…I was taking a short cut home…"

"That is not what concerns me…What concerns me is what is now to come of you…" She sat next to her grandson, worrying the younger on how serious she has become.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the Sir has saved you twice now, you are bound to him…You go against anything he says, he can punish you as he pleases, and no matter what the wish is…you must go through with it…"

"S-So he could…" His grandmother looked away, "But I thought the Gypsies Debt didn't…!"

"You aren't under the gypsies debt anymore…You are in much deeper, your soul is now in the hands of the sir…"

"Wh-What?" If Tino hadn't already been sitting he would have to now.

**A/N**

**Well this is late…But hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

During dinner started with only silence, it had been a few days since the incident. Tino sat simply poking at his meal, "If you do not eat something you will waste away, Tino" The Finn ignored his grandmother and continued to prod at the food.

"…L'sten ta yer gr'ndm'ther…" Tino stifled a groan as he began to eat, refusing to look at either of them, "Th'nk you…" Berwald sighed and looked away a moment. When he looked back Tino was gone and his cat was in his chair trying to eat a piece of meat that was cut away from the rest, "Wh're..?" He looked back to see the gypsy retreating down the hall to disappear into his room.

"Give him time to readjust. He is very sensitive." The Swede looked back to the older gypsy, "He has been through lot and he will most likely not be same after it."

"Wh't do ya mean? Re'djust ta wh't?"

The woman laughed, causing Berwald to worry, "You will see, you will see." She stood and left, leaving Berwald alone with the cat.

The Swede looked at her, "Do ya 'nderst'nd her?" Hana looked up at him from the meat and sneezed, shaking her head, "Th'ght so…"

…

Tino looked up from the floor to the Swede as he entered the room. They were both silent when the Swede went to the closet and opened it reveling a dress that was a dark navy blue with golden designs that seemed to cover everything but the head and hands, "What…?"  
"I w'nt ya ta wear th's fr'm now on…"

"W-Wh…" Tino stopped himself before standing and looking at the dress closer. He wears the dress he does so he is freer to dance and be himself.

"'ll let ya change…" The Swede turned and left the room, closing the door.

Tino stared at the door a moment before looking back at the dress, feeling a lump beginning to form in his throat. He has no other choice then to wear what Berwald wants him to…

Once Tino had changed he felt himself being weighed down by the extra fabric and layer. He felt restricted and trapped. Trapped by his own foolish acts, this dress showing it. Once he opened the door he saw Berwald standing there holding out a pair of boots that looked like something his mother would have worn, "I w'nt ya ta wear shoes too…I th'ght ya'd l'ke these…Yer…Yer gr'ndm'ther said th't they were yer m'thers…"

The Finn looked at them a moment. He remembered when his mother had first worn them…

_ 'Mama! Mama!' The younger gypsy ran up to his mother, 'Mama! Look at what papa found at the market!' He held up the pair of white, high heeled boots to her._

_ 'Oh, my! Those are lovely.' She smiled._

_ 'Mhm! Papa said I could get them for you! I got to help pay and everything!"_

_ 'Oh, that is so nice of you,' she kneeled and kissed her son's forehead, 'Would you like me to wear them now?' The younger nodded happily, 'Then I will. And I'll always cherish them and one day I want you too as well.'_

A tear rolled down Tino's cheek before he took the boots and turning, closing the door in Berwald's face. He looked at the boots a moment, seeing the black smudges on the toes of the white boots before putting them on, almost all that he once was now gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Berwald walked down the hall, but froze as he heard the sound of light, almost sad, tapping of a tambourine, Tino's tambourine. The Swede felt his heart drop. He loved listening to the Finn's happy tunes; they showed all that he was. Berwald listened until the sounds stopped and all that filled the house was silence. The Swede hesitated before knocking on the Finn's door while opening it, "T'no…?"

"L-Leave me alone…" Tino's voice was weak.

"I…I was w'nder'n' if ya w'nted ta go ta t'wn w'th me…?"

The Finn looked up at him at him in surprise, "H-Huh? B-But I thought…"

"'ll be th're so tis f'ne…" He held out his hand to Tino. The younger looked between the Swede's hand and his facial expression before taking the offered hand. Berwald carefully helped him to his feet, the Finn obviously still not used to wearing the restricting clothing and shoes. Once standing Tino looked down at his outfit a moment, "S'meth'n' wron'?"

Tino looked back at him, "N-No…" Berwald gave him a disbelieving look, "I-I am simply not used to…Wh-Why are you having me wear th-this instead of my old dress?" The Swede didn't reply but lead him from the room, "H-Hey, wh-why won't you answer me?"

Berwald stopped half way to the door and turned, looking down at the gypsy, "…Th's outf't h'lps hide th't yer a gypsy…So s'meth'n' l'ke l'st time doesn' 'appen 'gain…" Tino's eyes widened slightly, causing Berwald to see just how the colors of the dress really helped the color of the Finn's eyes.

"B-But I-I'm…" He quickly stopped.

The Swede took his hand again and led the gypsy from the house, "Tis fer yer s'fty, T'no…" The Finn simply looked to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

Berwald smiled slightly seeing at how the Finn's emotions had changed with simply getting out of the house. Tino was smiling and looking at anything he could, "Berwald?" The Swede snapped from his daze and his smile faded, "Wh-What are you looking at?"

"…N'th'n'…" The Swede took Tino's hand, "C'me on…I w'nt ta show ya s'meth'n'." The gypsy gave him a questioning look but allowed himself to be lead.

…

Tino looked around with wide eyes at the moon lit clearing. There were small white flowers that appeared silver and small light blue and violet roses around the edges of the clearing, "Wh't do ya th'nk?"

The Finn looked back at the Swede, "I-It's beautiful."

"Mh…I used ta c'me here 's a ch'ld ta clear m' m'nd…" He stepped forward to be next to the younger, "I g've ya p'rm'ssion ta c'me here wh'n 'ver ya need ta…"

"Y-You mean it?" Berwald nodded and Tino smiled, "Th-thank you."

…

Tino flicked a small string in front of Hanatamago as the small cat fought it as if the string could kill her. The young gypsy tried to figure out just why the Swede was being so kind… He couldn't understand…He thought that…everyone just wanted to use gypsies…

…

Berwald walked into the kitchen, "M'd'm Väinämöin'n…" The elder looked up from her baking as the Swede motioned to a chair at the table, "M'y I h've a w'rd w'th ya 'bout T'no?"

**A/N**

**Sorry this chapter is so short…But hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 14

Tino walked down the hall to the kitchen to be surprised at the scene of Berwald bowing at the waist to his grandmother, "Tino!" The elderly gypsy's eyes brightened, "We were just speaking of you! Come! Come! Good news."

The younger looked between the two nervously before taking a seat at the table, delicately folding his hands in his lap, "O-Of me?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course you!"

"Wh-What did I do now…?" Tino looked up at the towering Swede with wide nervous eyes.

His grandmother let out a which like hackle, "It is not what you have done. Berwald will say what we were discussing."

The young Finn searched the Swede's face as he hesitated before clearing his voice, "I w's 'sk'n' yer gr'ndm'ther fer yer h'nd in m'rriage…"

He grandmother's smile grew, "And I accepted for you deary!"

Tino's eyes widened further if it was possible and he shook his head standing, "I-I don't get a say?"

The woman laughed again, "Deary dear, course not." Berwald looked to the elder as if surprised.

The younger's breath caught in his throat as he turned and dashed from the house. "T'no!" The knight quickly followed.

**A/N**

**Missed me? :) Sorry about not updating but I had finals, my sister's graduation, catching up on Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm starting a Yu-Gi-Oh karoke on youtube, 2 jobs, and I'm going to start posting Yu-Gi-Oh fanfictions on Deviantart…So I've been so busy. But here's a short chapter. I'm not dead yet…But my first fanfic on DA is going to be a Yu-Gi-Oh/Hetalia cross over. If you are interested in reading it let me know and I'll put up a link. ^^**


End file.
